Katherine Krueger/Maggie Burroughs
Kathryn Krueger (Better known as Maggie Burroughs) (born c. 1951) was the daughter of Freddy Krueger and the female protagonist of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. She is portrayed by Lisa Zane. Biography Early Life Kathryn Krueger was still a little girl when children from the neighborhood went missing and were found dead. Soon after, her mother Loretta learned that down in the basement of the house, Freddy had a secret room where he kept many different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, versions of his famous glove, and more. Promising that "she won't tell," she was strangled to death by Freddy in front of a 6-year old Kathryn for "snooping in daddy's special work." In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children and Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records were subsequently sealed and she was moved away from Springwood. The Beginning After a decade of slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, there were no children left. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood— hoping to continue his murder spree in another town, full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this— his long-lost daughter, Kathryn. He used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named Maggie Burroughs who was working as a counselor to troubled teens in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the horrible memories of her early childhood. Events of Freddy's Dead After two cops brought John Doe to the shelter, Maggie questioned him and discovered a newspaper clipping with the headline "Krueger Woman Still Missing." She took him back to Springwood to find answers about his past. Before John Doe died by Freddy's hands, he revealed to Maggie that Freddy didn't have a son. Later, Maggie had a dream of her past about her family, in which she met Freddy, who revealed to her that she was his daughter. After she woke up, she went home and discovered her adoption certificate. Freddy attempted to sway her to help him do his bidding. She proved that a thirst for murder was not hereditary, and schemed with Doc to destroy Krueger once and for all. After pulling him out of her dream, a small scuffle between father and daughter occurred, which resulted in Maggie shoving a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, before running away. After she killed him and released the Dream Demons that had given him his power, Krueger was sent back to Hell. Afterwards, she smiled and replied to Doc and Tracy, "Freddy's dead." Trivia *She has the shortest hair among all the Nightmare heroines. *Maggie is the first Nightmare heroine not to be featured in the film's poster,followed by Lori Campbell and Heather Langenkamp Porter and most recently, Nancy Holbrook. *She is the only Nightmare character that was able to wear Freddy's bladed glove. *She appears at the age of 40, as the oldest Nightmare heroine in the series. *Along with Alice Johnson, she is the second Nightmare heroine to survive from Freddy's attack. *Maggie is also the only known living blood relative of Freddy Krueger in the movie series. Quotes *"Oh god, I'm here." (After she discovers the water tower she saw in her dreams in Springwood) *"Mommy! Mommy! I won't tell! I won't tell!" (To her father when she was young, after she finds her mother getting killed by Freddy) *"Happy Father's Day. Freddy's Dead!" (Her most famous quote and also her last line in the film) External links Maggie Burroughs has a Photo Gallery. Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Primary protagonists Category:'Freddy's Dead' characters Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Survivors Category:Alive